Some God
by kinjakan
Summary: A sort of Ranmacentric with bits of Ah! My Goddess! and Evangelion. A story of a mistake and the consequences...or maybe not.


Disclaimer – I henceforth disclaim Ranma, Evangelion, and Ah! My Goddess. That means that they aren't mine, nyuck.

A small vignette, based on Ranma, Evangelion, and Ah! My Goddess. It won't really make sense unless you've seen all of them.

Some God.

White.

White walls. White walls, white floor, white ceiling.

I sit in my office, my desk in front of me. I lean forward, steepling my hands across my face. I want to be angry, wishing some upstart had initiated it. But no, it was Him. No, no use wishing, no one can stop it now, not even me. Such as it is, I lean forward and press one finger to the intercom on the desk.

"Send him in."

Through the doors leading into the office, I hear my secretary.

"Mr. Father will see you now."

I once again weave my fingers together in front of my mouth, waiting. I want to see a trembling, nervous, spineless, waste of flesh with an ego problem. I know I will not.

The two heavy doors to my office open, and there He is. He's nervous, yes, but he easily beats back his own uncertainties. An ego? Monstrous, but only as sizeable as his skill. He steps forward, confident in posture and gait. A few strands of the unruly mop on his head fall down into his eyes. He runs a hand through his hair, exposing his eyes, which meet mine with a quiet intensity.

"Name?" I drawl it out, watching as I draw out his spite. His eyes narrow, almost imperceptibly.

"Ranma Saotome, sir," He says, spitting out my address like a vile taste.

"Do you know why you are here, Mr. Saotome?"

"No, sir." His nostrils flare.

His answer this time is less venomous, his curiosity getting the better of him. I smile, knowing now that his intentions were interpreted correctly.

"Mr. Saotome, I'm afraid you initiated Impact with the system."

He responds to this with silence.

"I see you understand what this means. Look." I gesture at the monitor on the desk, a gray, pock-marked planet floats on the screen. "This is the remains of the program used to initialize Impact."

Shock registers all over his face, "But that—"

"Yes, I know. And now, you know." My smile falls, and a stone mask takes its place. "Ranma Saotome, you have been accepted by the system, my time has ended. Soon, the system will finish moving my duties, clearances, and abilities within the system to you. You realize what this entails?" Silence. "You must know who I am by now?"

He blinks, clearly not expecting the second question. I smirk as realization hits him. His eyes widen intensely and he reels back. His fear is spiking furiously now, I can feel it, his breathing intensifies. I don't think understand what I said before.

"Mr. Saotome, I'm afraid you misunderstand, my time has expired. The system accepted you, my replacement." He turns sharply at this, staring at me with wide, frightened eyes.

"I didn't want—"

I know what you wanted Mr. Saotome, that's why the system accepted you," I say. "There are a lot of fail-safes against this sort of thing."

His head drops; I can tell he's confused. I smile comfortingly; then, I turn around, and walk to the door.

"We both know what this means," I say.

Standing in the doorway, I look back at him. He stands there hunched over, wracked with confusion. While standing there, a thought hits me.

"Oh, and Tabris?" He jumps at this, probably not expecting me to know his real name. What does he expect? It's who I am. "Don't worry; you get the hang of it." Then, I turn around and step out of the office.

Suddenly, I hear his voice and for a moment, I think he is talking to me.

"System, recover all files, programs and profiles lost when I initiated Impact."

With that, I know I made the right choice, and finally content, I walk away.

Finally.

Some God.

…

……

Yeah, I know that has absolutely anything resembling a sane thought process, I just wrote and it just sort of spilled from my fingers. Anyway read, review. I may end up building a story out of it, but right now I'm working on a Naruto fic.

Underneath! Naruto's Lesson!

Review!


End file.
